Tidus Stormsurfer
Tidus Stormsurfer is a water elf who resides in Elvendale. He is introduced in the second mini-movie, Dragons to Save, Time to be Brave. He is a trainer at the Elvendale School of Dragons. Official Biography Background Tidus Stormsurfer has known Sira Copperbranch since they started working at the School of Dragons. They both enjoy each other's company, and get along swimmingly. Although they hit it off great, a rift in their relationship formed when Sira mistakenly thought Tidus was talking about her behind her back (when he was actually talking about Zonya, the fire dragon). Ever since then, she's felt unappreciated, but in "Rumor has it", she found out the truth and actually kissed Tidus in return for saying how great he thought she was, including "perfect". Before the events of "Rumor Has It," he helped the elves rescue the dragons in "Dragons to Save, Time to be Brave." Tidus currently runs the Elvendale School of Dragons, a place where dragons come to learn flying techniques and perform strength-building exercises, as seen in "Born to do It." Sira used to work at the Elvendale School of Dragons with him. Now that her relationship with Tidus has been mended, it has yet to be seen whether she will return to help Tidus, or devote all her attention to running The Starlight Inn. Personality Tidus is thoughtful, sensitive, and helpful. He has the patience and compassion needed to be a good dragon trainer. Tidus is very knowledgeable about dragons, and his connection with them makes him a valuable elf to have around. His friends often come to him for dragon-related advice, which he is always happy to give. Tidus gives many compliments, such as commenting that Emily has nice ears, or saying that Sira is smart, funny, and brave. Some might interpret this as flirting, but maybe Tidus just sees the good in everyone around him. Appearance Tidus has turquoise hair that is kept neatly combed. He also has turquoise eyes, a dark complexion, and two "Elf Tattoos" - one, a geometric design on his cheek, and the other, a pattern of swirls on his shoulder. Tidus sports a navy blue tank-top with turquoise, geometric shapes on it. The sash that he wears across his shirt is light-brown, and mostly consists of thin straps. The part that covers his right shoulder is thicker, with a "feathered" pattern, and has a turquoise emblem on it. He also wears black pants. Relationships Friends He is friends with any dragon, along with many elves including Sira Copperbranch, Emily Jones, Azari Firedancer, Farran Leafshade, Naida Riverheart, and Aira Windwhistler. He has known Sira a lot longer than the others. Romance Tidus and Sira have been friends ever since they ran the Dragon School together. Now that they've mended their relationship after a misunderstanding, it seems that their friendship is evolving into something deeper. When Tidus says he likes Emily's ears, Farran wonders how he can flirt and stay focused on their mission to save the dragons at the same time. Farran, though, is probably misinterpreting the situation. Tidus' fascination for Emily's ears could largely stem from the fact that he is seeing a human for the first time. Sets * Elvendale School of Dragons * Dragon Sanctuary Trivia * His name comes from the word "tide." * For unknown reasons, there is a portrait of Tidus with a lipstick mark on it near Ragana's bathroom mirror. * Like Aira, Tidus is left-handed. Left-handed people tend to be creative, imaginative, and artistically inclined. We can see from his blackboard sketch that he is good at drawing. * Before Dragons to Save, Time to be Brave, Tidus tried to free Zonya himself but he ran into some difficulty and had to retreat. This is revealed in the novel The Dragon Queen. It doesn’t say specifically what happened, but he has scars on his arms from the ordeal. Gallery LEGO Tidus.jpg|Tidus from the 2nd Storyline Portraits Lana's Tidus Portrait.png|Ragana's picture of Tidus Screenshots Tidus.png | season 2 Abc.JPG | season 3 and onward Other Boi.JPG |Tidus in Secrets of Elvendale Screenshot (180).png|Tidus (Secrets of Elvendale) Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Elves Category:Water Elves